the_ever_aftersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ever Afters Wiki
This wiki is an encyclopedia of The Ever Afters, a series of middle-grade novels by Shelby Bach, and all material related to the story. There are four books in the series. The fourth book came out on June 30th, 2015. Ms. Bach is also writing a few short stories. The short stories are supposed to based between books one and two, and books two and three. ''Warning! This wiki reveals plot details and heavy spoilers about the series. Read at your own risk!'' Of-Giants-Ice.jpg|link= Book 1: Of Giants and Ice|Of Giants and Ice Of-Witches-and-Wind.jpg|link=Book 2: Of Witches and Wind|Of Witches and Wind Of-sorcery-and-snow-9781442497856 hr.jpg|link=Book 3: Of Sorcery and Snow|Of Sorcery and Snow Wikia-hero-image|link= Book 4: Of Enemies and Endings|Of Enemies and Endings If you are interested in this series you can go to the website Shelby Bach for more information. When Rory realizes fairy tales are the real deal at Ever After School, she embarks on a classic quest to fulfill her destiny in this “fast-paced combination of middle school realism and fairy-tale fantasy" Book 1: Rory Landon has spent her whole life being known as the daughter of a famous movie star mom and director dad. So when she begins a new after-school program and no one knows who her family is, Rory realizes something is different. After she ends up fighting a fire-breathing dragon on her first day, she realizes the situation is more unusual than she could have imagined. It turns out the only fame that matters at Ever After School is the kind of fame earned from stories Rory thought were fictional. But as Rory soon learns, fairy tales are very real—and she is destined to star in one of her own. Book 2: After taking part in a successful real-life fairy tale, Rory Landon is now an Ever After School veteran. She has better friends than she’s ever had, and she’s stronger, more confident, and ready to take on whatever comes next. Or so she thought. When a nefarious plan from The Snow Queen threatens the entire Ever After School program, it is up to Rory and Chase Turnleaf to save everyone. Between this new adventure and what is happening at home—where a potential stepmom has entered the picture—Rory wonders if she really has what it takes to come to the rescue. Book 3: Life at Ever After School has become familiar for Rory. She’s been on two quests, she’s a great sword fighter, and she has terrific friends. But familiar is no fairy tale, and she’s still anxiously awaiting the chance to star in her own. But as her connection to the Snow Queen continues to grow, Rory realizes her starring role might well be underway. When the Snow Queen sends the Pied Piper to kidnap several children, including the sibling of a fellow EAS-er, the teachers think this frigid mission is too dangerous and won’t send any kids. But Rory, Chase, and Lena LaMarelle are determined to help, and it’s not long before they find themselves in more trouble than they can handle. But, it wouldn’t be Ever After School if things worked out according to plan... Book 4: How will this tale end? The whole fairy-tale world is on high alert. The Snow Queen and her minions are targeting Characters, and Ever After School is the only safe refuge left. Rory knows a final confrontation is inevitable, and she worries about the safety of her family and friends–particularly Chase, who has been acting very strange lately. Will Rory be able to count on Chase when she needs him most? Is she strong enough to put an end to the Snow Queen’s terrible reign once and for all? Only one this is certain: it’s time for Rory to find out if her tale ends in happily ever after. Head.jpg|link= Rory Landon|Rory Landon Another_head.jpg|link= Chase Turnleaf|Chase Turnleaf Lena_Head.jpg|link= Lena LaMarelle|Lena LaMarelle Jaqueline LaMarelle, or more commonly known by her nickname Lena, is one of Rory Landon and Chase Turnleaf's best friends and also is part of the third and newest Triumvirate. Her parents died in a car accident when she was four in September. After the accident, Lena's grandmother "took over" and cared for them. As she grew up and met Rory, Lena became an aspiring inventor and a magician, as she is a descendant of Madame Benne, one of the greatest inventors of the history of EAS. (more...) Shelby Bach is the author of the Ever Afters series of books. She is born August 28, 1986. She grew up reading every book she could find and writing stories in battered notebooks. Nowadays she writes on her laptop rather than in a notebook, but not much else has changed. How much do/did you like The Ever Afters series It was AMAZING! I LOVED IT! It was good It's okay Eh, didn't like it that much Absolute Horrible Vote for your favorite book in the series Book 1: Of Giants and Ice Book 2: Of Witches and Winds Book 3: Of Sorcery and Snow Book 4: Of Enemies and Endings Vote for your favorite main character Rory Landon Chase Turnleaf Lena LaMarelle Latest activity Category:Main Page